Kagome Please Come Back
by Far.Away.Angel
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo once again and runs,but will she come back?Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Where Is Inuyasha?

"Hmmmmm where on earth is Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled out.

It was dark out already and Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kirara had set up camp. Where is Inuyasha you ask. Inuyasha had gone off earlier that day and told everyone else to keep going and that he would catch up later.

"Oh I wouldn't get too worried about him,Kagome, this is Inuyasha we're talking about.He can deffinitely take care of himself." Sango replied nicely to Kagome.  
"Yes I agree with my darling Sango,Kagome.Inuyasha is not one that you need to worry about." Miroku chimed in quite suddenly.  
"Yea I'm shure that Inu-Baka can take care of himself." Shippo said hoping it would help his beloved Kagome feel better.  
"Yea but all the same I'm gonna go look for him!" Kagome shouted back. Obviously the others attempt to calm her down was useless because now she had made up her mind and no one was going to change it. "But,Kagome," Sango broke in since she most certainly did not want Kagome goin by herself, "Isn't it dangerous to go by yourself?At least let me go with you." Sango was pleading by now but it had no effect on Kagome whatsoever.  
"That is very kind of you,Sango, but I think I'll go alone. I want to ask Inuyasha where he was and what he was doing. I know you want to help,Sango,but I want to go alone. Although if you want to help me please let me take Kirara, she can help me search from air." Kagome replied to Sango calmly.

Sango nodded her approval knowing that any further argument would be useless.

Kagome thanked Sango and quickly left to search for Inuyasha. 


	2. A Scene Kagome Will Never Forget

A Scene Kagome Will Never Forget

Kagome and Kirara had been searching for Inuyasha for the past hour,but no matter where they searched they still could not find him.

Kagome and Kirara are now near Kaede's village,but still no Inuyasha.  
"Where on earth could he be?"Kagome said out loud though she knew no one would hear her.That is other than Kirara but she doesn't really count.Kirara just mewed back and tried to comfort the miko."Alright Kirara you can land now.Lets go search by foot for a while I'm shure you're tired from all that flying,so you can land now." Kagome said to the loyal cat yokai sofly.  
Kirara landed right outside Kaede's door and Kagome hopped down, while Kirara returned to her little form."Kaede, are you home?" Kagome yelled out while stepping into the hut since she know Kaede would not mind at all.

"Why,Kagome,what are you doing here and where are the other?"Kaede was obviously confused at why Kagome was there.

Kagome told Kaede why she was out there and that the otheres were fine and camping somewhere.That is everyone else but Inuyasha. "Kaede,can you please look after Kirara for me for the rest of the night? I'm going to go out and continue looking for Inuyasha."Kagome said softly so Kaede could not and would not hear the concern in her voice. "But,Kagome,isn't it dangerous. I know you have skills as a miko but there are many strong yokai out there as well,and I'm shure that none of them would hesitate to kill you or at least try to in order to get the jewel shards that you possess." Kaede answered.

"I'll be fine,Kaede,just look after Kirara.please" After saying that in a reather annoyed tone of voice Kagome stepped out of the hut immediately so Kaede could not object. After standing around for a little bit Kagome decides to head toward the Goshinboko in search of Inuyasha.When she was only about 5 yards away Kagome saw a glowing just up ahead. Curious as she can be Kagome crept up to where the glowing was and what she saw she knew she would never forget in all her life. Just up ahead Kagome could see Inuyasha talking to Kikyo, and they were sitting under the Goshinboko too!Kagome Kept herself and hiding and listened in on Inuyasha and Kikyo's conversation which she could hear quite easily.(Luckily Inuyasha doesn't noctice her since his attention is on Kikyo at the moment)

"Kikyo, I miss you so much. After I found out about your death all I wanted to do was get revenge for you,and I still do"  
"Inu...Inuyasha," Kikyo could only stutter out his name since she couldn't think of anything else and she was in a shock right now. "Kikyo,...Kikyo I miss you I miss being with you so much. I miss those days that we spent together and how happy they were.If only...If only you were still alive Kikyo." Inuyasha said this quietly while he took Kikyo into his arms.Kikyo at first rejected it but a second later was hugging him back.  
"Inuyasha, we can...we can still be together if you came with me to hell,but right now you could come with me and we could destroy Naraku together,and the jewel shards I can sense them too."Kikyo cried out these words as more of a plea than a reply.She did not want to lose Inuyasha to Kagome.She didn't want to lose Inuyasha to anyone.But at that moment Kikyo's soul hunters rapped themselves around her and carried her off.Inuyasha just sat there stunned. But he suddenly picks up a new scent,a scent that was familiar to him,and when he turned around to look he saw...Kagome.

Kagome could not believe what she had just heard.She didn't want to believe it and now the only things that ran through her mind were,I was only a replacement for when he wasn't around Kikyo,There is no room in his heart for me, He only wants Kikyo. Kagome was hurt but befor she ran she manged to yell out these words,"So I was only a replacement." Kagome had said the words and an angry,but even worse a hurt voice,but not only that she had been crying a for quite some time now.After whispering the only words that could come out of her mouth,she ran.Kagome ran back through the forest and came to the well.Inuyasha had gone after her but by the time he realized things and started running Kagome was already at the well.Without saying anything more to the one hanyou that she had cared about so much she jumped in hoping she would never have to return.Inuyasha just stood there and stared wondering what she had heard from his and Kikyo's conversation,and if Kaogme would ever come back...

ok done with this chapter.please review. 


	3. Will She Come Back?

Will She Come Back?

Well here's another chapter.

Kagome jumped out of the well and ran as fast as she could to the house so she could lock herself in her room.She didn't even say anything when her mother asked her what was going on.All Kagome knew right then was that Inuyasha had not wanted her,or so she thought.As soon as she reached the second floor of the house she ran straight to her room almost running over Sota and her Grampa in the process of getting there. Kagome ran into her room,locked the door, and cried her heart out as she remembered the scene she had seen the night before, and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Meanwhile Inuyasha had been staring at the well wondering if he should go in after Kagome,but right then he knew that no matter what he said Kagome would not ever talk to him.So he decided to go back to Kaede's and see if she had any advice for him.

(while Kagome was watching Inuyasha and Kikyo talk Kirara had flown back to Sango,Miroku,and Shippo to get them and bring them to Kaede's so they are all there when Inuyasha gets there)

Inuyasha walked into the hut and was very surprised that everyone was there."What the hell are all of you doing here!" Inuyasha shouted with much anger since right at the moment he was in a bad mood from losing Kagome.

"Why,Inuyasha,we came because Kirara came and got us.She had a note attached to her from Lady Kaede saying that Kagome went out to look for you and by the way where is Kagome anyhow?" Miroku didn't know it when he said this but he was going to get a punching...and so he did.  
"Inuyasha,why on earth did you do that!" Shippo yelled out not thinking of the consequenses but he wanted to know where Kagome was too,"and where is Kagome"  
Inuyasha growled at the young kitsune obviously annoyed that the question about Kagome was brought up again.  
"Inuyasha,why don't you tell us all what happened that is unless you would want to be purified." Kaede knew she would never purify Inuyasha but right then they need to know what had happened.  
"Keh,Fine I'll tell you but don't kill me if you don't like it." Inuyasha replied. After Inuyasha was done telling his story everyone took back there promise and beat him up. Luckily he was still conscience so they asked him questions about it. But the biggest question that everyone wondered was... Will Kagome Ever Come Back To Us?

I need 10 revviews before i rite the next chapter!Hope u guys liked it 


	4. What Do We Do?

**A/N:**Hey everyone I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted to but still I know some ppl wanted the next chappie so here it is. 

**What Do We Do?**

_Next Morning..._

"Inuyasha!" Shippo was hysterical and screaming very loudly.He missed Kagome already. "It's all your fault you Inuy-BAKA!If it weren't for you,  
Kaogme would still be here!I want Kagome!"

Inuyasha let loose a growl;he was angry too, "Don't you think I know that already!" Inuyasha was just as upset as Shippo was, but no way in hell was he gonna show it.

"Inuyasha,what are we going to do?WE can't go looking for the jewel shards without Kagome." Sango was at the verge of tears by now.Kagome was her best friend.

"Sango's right,Inuyasha.We can't do anything unless we have Kagome," Miroku had always loved Kagome like a sister and he diffinitely was not happy about any of this."Well answer me,Inuyasha,or do I have to purify you?"

"Keh,how should I know what to do?You all make is sound like its my fault!"Inuyasha's blood was boiling by now and if it weren't for tetsaiga he probably would have gone yokai on everyone.

"Inuyasha,this is your fault!If Kagome hadn't heard whatever it is you sajid to Kikyo,and ifyou would just think of how she must feel for a second you would know that it is your fault!"Miroku was really upset now and if Kagome wouldn't kill him then Inuyasha would have been purified right then and there.

"Ok yeah so what if it is my fault?Just wait for the wench,she'll be back sooner or later!"with that Inuyasha stormed out if the hut.Keh,she'd better be back Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha continued to stroll towards the bone eaters well,but when he got there he saw someone he deffinitely did not expect...How in the world did I not sence the aura?he thought.For he knew that particualr person's aura very well...

**A/N:**here you go guys.I know the chappie was really short but I need to concentrate on Is This True Love right now so this will be the last chappie for a while.hope u guys enjoyed it.when I get my other story done I promise I'll finish this one.bye.


End file.
